Leve rencor
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Todos están muy alegres menos una persona y esa es Hinata ella lo amaba y lucho por el una batalla contra ella misma que tristemente no pudo ganar… Mas sin embargo alguien la ayudara a no sentirse triste… Bueno volví ojala me recuerden en realidad lean ya que la sinopsis no lleno mis expectativas.


Leve rencor.

Es un día hermoso en la Aldea de la Hoja hay un hermoso sol refulgente de luz, las nubes son mas esponjosas que de costumbre, el azul de el cielo es tan vibrante que parece sub-real, el verde de la basta naturaleza se ve tan vivo que parece suspirar con calma y alegría, las flores se vistieron de su mejor gala con colores tan hermosos que ni el mejor pintor podría imitar, la gente feliz, los niños ríen y las abuelas murmullan. Si, hoy es un gran día y todo parece acertado, hoy se celebra la boda mas esperada por la aldea, Naruto é l siempre deseo estar con Sakura, al fin lo logro, el pueblo y las aldeas vecinas no pueden mas que estar hay compartiendo su alegría. Ya todos sabían que Sakura no le era tan indiferente y hasta ella dijo que cuando vio a Naruto después de su entrenamiento con Jiraya sintió algo… minúsculo y poco notable que es lo mismo pero el se supo ganar su corazón con cada acción heroica así como también infantil además mostrar un grado de madures cuando lo es necesario. Y a el le gusta todo de ella hasta los golpes que con mucho cariño le da.

Todos están muy alegres menos una persona y esa es Hinata ella lo amaba y lucho por el una batalla contra ella misma que tristemente no pudo ganar… de que sirve el amor que se siente pero no se dice bueno de nada, ella puedo estar a su lado y no en las sombras pero no es su culpa ella siempre a sido tímida aunque claro ahora no tanto después de la guerra… nadie es igual por que hasta Naruto se le ve triste de ves en ves aunque cuando alguien lo ve en ese estado empieza a sonreír y a decir algo como vamos a comer ramen.

En fin Hinata nunca de pequeña tubo ningún tipo de apoyo alguien que le dijera tu puedes o simplemente no estas sola… de nada sirve estar rodeado de personas y sentirte sola pero sabemos que eso ocurre de manera seguida pero cuando no tenia valor fue que a Naruto le podría hacer un gran cambio su compañía.

Esos son algunos de los pensamientos que tiene Hinata al caminar por las afueras de la aldea, hasta que de repente algo llama su atención y es un grupo de pájaros que sale espantado de un lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros… corre a su máxima capacidad y llega en pocos instantes para quedar un poco confundida al ver a un Sasuke muy molesto y sudoroso, claro que tal imagen dejaría a cualquier fémina prendada y Hinata no es la excepción pero hay algo que le molesta a Sasuke y son los intrusos. En una fracción de segundo una katana va directo hacia ella la cual logra desviar.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí Hyuga?... _pregunta en un murmullo mientras tiene entre sus manos la misma katana que desvió Hinata contra la garganta de la chica de cabellos azulados.

_ … _ sin saber que decir inclusive sin respirar de la impresión para luego reaccionar y sin darse cuanta dar un paso atrás que casi los hace caer.

_ ¿La pobre Hyuga esta despechada? _dice con sarcasmo a son de burla con la chica asiendo molestar y sin medir sus palabras le responde como un insulto_ No he de ser la Única  
entonces Uchiha-sama _tras estas palabras Sasuke la suelta para empezar a reír de forma un poco aterradora asiendo confundir a la chica_ ¿Celosa? _pregunta jalándola del brazo a lo cual ella responde liberando chakra para causarle dolor y el la suelta poco adorolorido para sonreírle en burla.

_ Yo recuerdo a un Uchiha-sama menos… entrometido _dice indignada por como la trata pero enfureciéndolo de manera desmedida y sin saber como se ve entre un muro lleno de sangre y muchas manos que la agarran con fuerza.

_ La única entrometida eres tu _ le dice con rabia pero se calma un poco y la toma del mentón esperando ver su cara de pánico pero nada… _ Me has sorprendido Hyuga _esas palabras fue lo ultimo que escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente.

_ ¿Dónde estoy? _se pregunta muy confundida para abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor y ver a un Uchiha acercarse a ella_ ¡Que me hiciste?! _pregunta alterada mientras se da cuenta que esta desnuda.

_ Nada que no hubieras querido _le dice el Uchiha con un tono algo erótico asustando más a la chica.

_ Pe-perOP? _dice vagamente pero en realidad no sabe que decir.

_ Sakura me dijo que Naruto quería que estuvieras en su boda así que bueno… iras conmigo _dice algo molesto pero normal, indiferente y le lanza el vestido a Hinata.

_ Yo no puedo usar esto _dice con un hilo de voz al ver el hermoso vestido azul noche fruncido al cuerpo, con descote en la espalda, amarrado al cuello con una fisura bellamente adornada en el busto con piedras preciosas.

_ Si yo voy a sufrir tu también _dice restándole importancia y señalando una caja_ Eso lo dejo Sakura para que te arregles _dice yéndose lo cual ella aprovecha para enrollarse la sabana y caminar a la ventana_ Ni lo creas _dice sin voltearse con la mano en la perilla para abrir.

_ ¿Porque? _se pregunta mas a si misma que a Sasuke el cual gruñe y responde_ No creas que me hace feliz pero el Dobe me … _casi no lo puede decir_ … El Dobe _ella le presta atención_ Me gano… _dice con una molestia inmensa a lo cual Hinata se ríe.

_ ¿Qué acaso da risa? _ Pregunta poniéndose detrás de ella sorprendiéndola y jalando un poco la sabana para abajo_ Que acaso… Crees que es mejor _ dice muy cerca de su oreja divertido y quitándole la respiración a la joven.

_ No Uchiha-sama _dice tragando saliva y tomando mas fuerte la sabana_ Es que ambos son igualmente fuertes…

_ Es que Sakura se metió, me dio algo en el agua _dice con una sonrisa de lado al ver a la chica sonrojada por su cercanía.

_ Es entendible… Necesito vestirme _dice aun con todo su rostro sonrojado pero en tono molesto al tener a el Uchiha tan cerca, en su espacio personal y con un tono que no inspira nada de confianza.

_ Que te molesta estar así de cerca _ dice acercándose mas.

_ Es que usted esta vestido _dice a regañadientes pensando que con eso lo molestaría.

_ Eso tiene solución _responde divertido y lo que recibe es un desmayo.

Flash Black.

En medio de la guerra y los cadáveres el esta en un lugar alejado de todo… había derrotado a Madara solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza y una pregunta que por los momentos y la gravedad de sus heridas no pueda ser respondida y es… _¿Habrá Naruto derrotado a el ultimo kuubi?..._ de repente logra distinguir una silueta que rápidamente se vuelve mas grande hasta que ve como una mancha azul berenjena y blanco se acerca.

_ Uchiha-sama… ¿Me oye? _dice mientras le busca los signos vitales.

_ No me toques _escupe con molestia, la chica sorprendida se acerca a el, con una delicadeza que a el le pareció el toque de un ángel limpio su sudor y sangre de la cara, y lo miro con una sonrisa que el no pensó que era para si.

_ Que alegría verlo vivo Uchiha-sama _dice para poner sus manos en la herida de sus abdomen_ Yo en realidad me sentí muy triste cuando lo deje de ver _dice preocupada y alegre mientras Sasuke se pregunta quien demonios es_ Usted vera que desde ahora todo será alegría en nuestra aldea…

_Cállate y cúrame _la interrumpe en voz baja debido a el dolor y pudiendo distinguir sus facciones he intentando adivinar quien es.

_… _Hinata solo esta algo sorprendida pero lo ignora_ Usted tiene que ser un poco mas educado si desea ser Hokague .

Fin Flash Black.

Eso es lo ultimo que Sasuke recuerda antes de caer en un abismo negro del cual despertó en el hospital de Konoha siendo atendido por nada mas y nada menos que la chica Hyuga, durante su sanación compartieron mucho tiempo pero nada de amistad, algo que le molestaba y molesta es que trataba a todos sus pacientes con cariño menos a… el, y por esa y muchas razones mas Sasuke le tiene un leve rencor a Hinata, que mejor oportunidad para avergonzarla y molestarla que tendiéndole una trampa y aprovechar la "trampa" de sus "amigos" para tal propósito… si claro Naruto le gano y no estuvo a punto de morir en el intento esas cosas no pasan, y lo peor es que nadie sospecho.

Flash Black.

En un campo de entrenamiento se encuentran dos chicos en una batalla que sin saber como se libro a favor de Naruto… a lo cual su desconcertada prometida solo puede aplaudir de alegría para acercarse a sanar a ambos chicos pero primero su favorito y no es exactamente Sasuke.

_ Teme te gane así que ya sabes iras a mi boda con Hinata-chan… no te preocupes ella es muy tranquila y no le importas así que no te molestara como tus fans y no iras solo y como estarás con ella no te molestaran y bueno no la trates mal por que ya te gane una vez y puedo otra _tras estas palabras Sakura lo golpe en la cabeza mientras Sasuke esta con una enorme molestia… lo dejó ganar y de paso lo va a amenazar con una paliza ese Dobe.

_ No juegues con tu suerte _dice sabiamente Sakura mientras Naruto se pone un poco molesto y empiezan a discutir para terminar diciendo que se aman, están juntos y mas cursilerías.

Fin Flash Black.

Hinata se despierta desorientada y con un leve tic en su ojo además del dolor de cabeza que tiene desde que se desmayo la primera vez con Sasuke, la pobre chica confundida no quiere abrir los ojos por miedo a lo que vera (Sasuke), pero ignorando eso decide abrir sus perlados ojos ve un una mancha parecida a una cara que sabe de quien es y lo primero que escucha para su desagrado_ Hola dormilona _dice en burla mientras se sienta en su lado poniendo la caja que antes señalo.

_ No soy dormilona _dice molesta en voz muy baja mientras Sasuke levanta una ceja en señal de desacuerdo.

_ Ya queda una hora para la boda del Dobe no te vuelvas a desmallar y ponte el vestido _dice en tono de orden mientras va al baño a poner su ropa interior sobre un estante de paños, coloca jabón y champú de fragancia femenina en la ducha.

_Pero no tengo ropa interior _dice desorientada y levantándose de la cama con la sabana bien apretada para que no se le caiga.

_ Si me di cuenta fui a tu casa a buscar, en el baño esta… Es mas me sorprendí al ver lo sexy de tu ropa interior lastima que nadie te vea con ella _dice de manera sensual mientras mira a Hinata por el espejo del baño como estas se pone muy roja pero no solamente por la vergüenza si no… por la molestia.

_ Sabe ya me canse de la forma en la que me esta tratando y no tengo una idea de él porque de tu forma tan absurda de actuar, así, así no eres tu no puedo tolerarlo mas, te gusto o que, por que me molestas, me ganas en un batalla que no quería luchar, me raptas, me desnudas mientas estoy inconsciente y te aprovechas de burlarte de mi cada vez que puedes, si no fuera por… _Calla al darse cuenta de sus palabras_ Me voy _dice corriendo hacia la puerta aprovechando el retardó de un confundido Sasuke.

_ ¿Si no fuera por...? _dice al aire mientras Hinata que lo escucha y se hace la desentendida sigue avanzando con el objetivo de irse pero sus pasos se ven frenados por un Sasuke que esta debajo de las escalares, buscando otro camino se voltea para sin saber como quedar frente a el_ Solo lo diré una vez… Si no fuera por que… _dice molesto por su intento de huida.

_ Porque es un héroe de guerra yo no le tendría tanto respeto _ dice molesta mientras Sasuke la mira sin saber que pensar_ Anda a vestirte _ordena mientras esta por miedo a su falta de reacción le obedece.

Flash Black.

_ Buenos Días que desea _dice una hermosa joven de ojos verde a Sasuke el cual solo se pone a mirar los vestidos de la tienda_ Señor va a comprar algo _pregunta abiertamente molesta y luego se da cuenta que no se lo dijo a cualquier persona_ Lo siento mucho Uchiha-sama _le dice con asustada y arrepentida a lo cual el responde con una de sus comunes monosílabas.

_ ¿Tiene un vestido azul? _pregunta viendo los vestidos azules a lo cual ella le dice_ Si hay muchos vestidos azules _esa respuesta_ Uno azul noche _dice molesto eso de comprar vestidos no es de su agrado la mujer al ver su ceño solo empieza a buscar entre los mostradores los vestidos que puedan sr de su agrado, a lo que supuso los vestidos mas caros, finos, sencillos y quizás recatados_ Aquí tengo estos que le podrían gustar _se acerca a donde esta el joven los pone en el mostrador y le muestra uno por uno_ ¿Cuanto cuesta este? _pregunta mirando el hermoso kimono azul noche de seda y con cristales de sharoski.

_ Este cuesta 300 ryus _responde para luego mostrarle otro vestido uno muy sensual y atrevido_ _No me imagino a la Hyuga con este… quizás ni le quede o se moriría de vergüenza si alguien la ve con este __piensa perversamente el ultimo Uchiha bueno por los momentos.

_ Cuesta 540 _dice la vendedora al ver al chico mirar con mucha atención el vestido, este lo compra y se va a su casa.

Fin Flash Black.

Se mira en el espejo algo incrédula con el hermoso vestido que cae con elegancia sobre su cuerpo acariciando su piel de manera erótica y fantástica, el descote que deja ver el nacimiento de sus pechos adornado con todas esas hermosos piedras preciosas de colores azules y blancos como plateados, el escote en su espalda que le llega un poco mas arriba de su estrecha cintura, como al dar un paso se deja una ver sus torneadas piernas... y aunque no lo quería creer se ve muy bien se mira, se acerca a la caja la abre, no sabe que hacer con el maquillaje, ve que hay unos aretes plateados con muchos detalles hermosos, un vestido rosado con naranja que le pareció de muy mal gusto lo cual la hizo sonreír un poco, ve que hay mucho maquillaje lo cual la pone nerviosa, unas sandalias plateadas de tacón que supuso fueron comparadas al igual que los aretes por ser lo único que combina con ese vestido, sin pensarlo mucho se coloca las sandalias, los aretes y se vuelve a acercar al espejo a admirar lo linda que se ve.

Toma la caja, se arrodilla frente al espejo saca una base se la hecha en el rostro, busca el polvo para repite la acción, toma una sombra mate se la hecha en los pómulos para verse mas estilizada de cara, se hecha un rubor de un rosado pálido, hace una combinación de azul noche, escarchado, blanco y plateado en su maquillaje que sin saber como la hace lucir realmente hermosa y coqueta, se aplica un delineador muy delgado, ritme que hace que sus pestañas toquen su parpado fijo y un labial de un rosa pálido con un brillo rojo asiéndole ver un color muy hermoso que combina con toda su imagen.

Y ve un sobre cuando de repente alguien que supone es Sasuke toca su puerta, pero de mal humor por el día que ha pasado lo ignora, abre el sobre para ver un hermoso prendedero para su cabello a combinación con sus aretes y unas dos cartas las cuales saca y se sienta en el suelo para leer.

_Eres una gran chica Hinata… _

_Te quiero mucho y siento mucho no corresponder a tus sentimientos pero es que siempre tuve los míos, se que tu siempre has creído en mi, yo confió en tus palabras pero simplemente soy un Dobe, yo se que hubiera sido muy feliz contigo por que eres una gran mujer y mas pronto de lo que crees serás una gran esposa y madre pero simplemente no te puedo querer como deseas te veo como una hermanita que tengo que proteger, como si con cualquiera de mis tonterías te podría lastimaría, créeme no quiero hacer eso vales mucho como persona y te admiro de cierta forma._

_Se que eres una gran ninja y que cada vas mejorando eres fuerte pero sin importar eso siento que es mi deber protegerte._

_Se que por tus buenos sentimientos no te molesta que me case con Sakura pero si te entristece un poco ya que bueno… siempre has estado enamorada de mi pero quizás solo era tu admiración y lo mal interpretaste…_

_Quiero que estés en mi boda por que sin ti sentiría que me falta algo, yo siempre sentí una compañía y me di cuenta fue hasta ahora que eres tu._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Tras leer esas palabras es inevitable que una lágrima negra se deslizara desde sus ojos hasta media mejilla pero esa lágrima no entristece la hermosa sonrisa de la chica que sin pensarlo dos veces abre la otra con un poco de miedo.

_Para Hinata de su amiga._

_Se que es probable que estés molesta conmigo y no te culpo tu… bueno tu lo viste primero a diferencia de mi, me hubiera gustado darle amor desde que lo conocí ya que ahora siento que es feliz pero antes hubiera sido feliz y no se hubiera sentido tan solo tanto tiempo._

_Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, eres como no se una hermanita menor después de la guerra fue que nos hicimos amigas y siento que te quite algo que era tuyo y me pesa pero lo amo y quiero hacerlo feliz lo cual tu también deseas._

_Se que es muy egoísta pedirte que vengas a la boda y mas con Sasuke pero Naruto y yo deseamos que ambos vengan juntos como siempre estan solos, sobretodo Sasuke nos pareció buena idea he ideamos un plan para que él te invitara por que por tu timidez y lo cabron que es Sasuke se te hubiera hecho muy difícil traerlo a la boda._

_En fin te espero se que no faltaras por que solo tu tienes esa capacidad de perdonar así y querer tanto… has cambiado mucho desde la guerra y a diferencia de la mayoría de todos tu has logrado ser mas dulce después esta y sin saber tú como hiciste nos has alegrado a todos con esos pequeños detalles como los dulce, flores, sonrisas y lo cordial que eres con todos._

_Mereces ser feliz y se que encontraras a un hombre que sea menos Dobe que Naruto._

_Sakura Haruno._

Tras la carta no pudo mas que reír pero se sorprende de repente cuan la puerta se abre y ve a un Sasuke muy molesto acercarse a ella_ ¿Estas sorda? _pregunta muy alterado y detallando a Hinata y lo hermosa que esta lo cual lo hace sentir un poco incomodo_ Ya nos vamos _dice arreglándose el traje para no mirarla y cuando esta se levanta ve una lagrima en su mejilla y sin saber porque se acerca_ No deberías llorar Naruto es un Dobe _sin mediar mas palabras acaricia el rostro de Hinata para secarle la lagrima.

_ Uchiha-san se ha de sentir muy solo _dice tomando la mano que esta en su rostro y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla.

_ Que demonios _dice en voz baja alejándose un poco de ella la cual solo le sonríe y toma su mano.

Flash blach.

Dos chicas caminan por la hermosa aldea de la hoja despreocupas, felices de poner verse después de estar muy ocupadas en misiones y trabajos para la aldea_ Sabes Hinata-chan he pensado mucho que deberías pasar tiempo con Sasuke _dice una muy risueña pelirosa bromeando con la chica de largos cabellos azules.

_ ¿Porque? _pregunta con las mejillas muy sonrojada.

_ No se tu eres una de las pocas chicas que lo toleran y no están obsesionadas con el _dice pensando ha tono de juego mientras de la nada pasa el chico nombrado por el lado de Hinata, Sakura se da cuenta de que Sasuke se queda mirando a Hinata cuando pasa por su lado aunque su cara no sea muy amigable el no hace eso con una chica lo que le parece algo intrigante a la Haruno.

Fin Flash Black.

_ Uchiha-san su corbata es del mismo color que mi vestido _dice mirando la corbata de Sasuke para sonreírle hasta que se da cuenta que van tarde por un reloj en la pare_ Uchiha-san venga vamos a llegar tarde _dice alegre y jalándolo del brazo hasta que llega al espejo, se mira y sin soltar la mano de Sasuke se intenta poner el prendedero pero este casi se le cae si Sasuke no lo toma a tiempo.

_ Yo te lo pongo _le dice como un orden a lo cual ella lo suelta y este se lo coloca de manera en que no se caiga.

Flash Black.

_ Sasuke necesito que te portes bien y le hagas caso a Itachi _dice una hermosa Mikoto a su pequeño retoño.

_ ¿Porque mamá? _dice refiriéndose a el motivo por que se va y arrugando su hermosa carita.

_ Porque es el aniversario de la Estación de Policía y como tu papá es el jefe no puedo faltar _dice mientras se pone un hermoso prendedero de plata con piedras rojas y negras.

_ Pero mama, tu no trabajas hay _dice inteligentemente mientras ve a su madre luchando por ponerse esa hermosa joya, sin pensar la ayuda pero esta casi se le cae y sin demora se la pone de nuevo y esta vez se asegura de que no caiga.

_ Pero soy las esposa de tu padre _dice bajándolo de la peinadora y dándole un beso en la frente.

Fin flash Black.

La mira a través del espejo y esta le regala una sonrisa como aquellas que le regalaba su madre de niño, sin pensar hecha su pollina para un lado, la voltea para que quede frente a él, toma un mechón de su cabello y lo mira detalladamente para luego ponerlo detrás de su oreja y susurrar_ No me gusta que llores _dice para consolarla.

_ No siempre las lágrimas son de tristeza Uchiha- san _dice con un sonrisa mientras se abrasa a Sasuke_ Gracias por secuestrarme _dice con una leve sonrisa hasta que el la toma de la cintura y le quedan mirando a los ojos mientras sus manos suben a su cuello y de repente sienten una extraña necesidad de juntar sus labios y…

_ ¡¿COMO PUEDES FALTAR A LA BODA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO?! _grita nuestro ninja naranja interrumpiendo a los jóvenes.

_ Maldición _dice muy bajo Sasuke pero Hinata lo puede escuchar, la suelta y camina de espacio con un aura de espeluznante con dirección a Naruto el cual esta asombrado por la escena y se ve salvo por la mano de Hinata que jala a Sasuke hacia si el cual voltea a mirar notoriamente disgustado.

_ Vamos a llegar tarde Uchiha-san y Naruto-kun es el novio _dice mirando a el Naruto en sus mejores galas, Sasuke la toma de mano y caminan hasta llegar puerta de la habitación.

_ Te salvas por que te casas _ dice de manera que Naruto sea el único en escuchar mientras este solo sonríe al ver a sus amigos tan bien acompañados. Con temor a su vida y en acto suicida grita a los cuatro vientos_ ¡QUE BIEN TE VEZ CON ESE VESTIDO HINATA! _si es hombre muerto si Sasuke ya no estuviera en la boda con Hinata y en la cual una muy molesta esposa espera a su esposo el cual no tendrá una tan linda luna de miel en un Oasis en la Aldea del Desierto.

Fin.


End file.
